


I Am Weak

by alittleatatime



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleatatime/pseuds/alittleatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is Lexa's weakness, and the two Commander's find out just how much they need each other to be strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I'm going to go with this, but for now here's a quick bit.  
> Tbh this might end up being smut but for now it's nothing really, just a quick platform for something later.

Lexa slammed her fist so hard onto her war table that she quickly recoiled, swearing again in her native tongue. She was doing everything to hold back the tears, turning to anger in hopes it would delay her watery eyes, and swept all the plans from the attack on Mount Weather off the surface with her good hand. Torn between wanting to call in her most trusted warriors to plan a new rescue mission for the Sky People and yet wanting to keep them out so as to not see how emotional she was. Before she could call out in frustration, someone outside her tent announced their presence.

 

“Heda.”

 

Lexa took a few calming breaths before granting her warrior entrance.

 

“The Sky People were sighted with what appears to be their people from the Mountain.” The scout spoke gravely.

 

Lexa's mouth drew tight as her jaw clenched and she forced herself to speak with her usual low tone, “Was Clarke among them?” The scout nodded curtly and she continued, “Is someone tracking them? I want to know the moment they reach their camp.”

 

The scout informed her that there was another scout following them and would report back the moment of their arrival. Then he suggested that more scouts stake out the camp for signs of movement that might be considered retaliation at the Grounders for leaving the Sky People at Mount Weather. She agreed and gave him instructions to set up a rotational surveillance schedule and to report to her immediately if there is movement and to have every scout report to her when they returned.

 

Then she dismissed him, and the moment he was gone Lexa's legs felt weak and she had to grab the table for balance. Clarke was alive. Her people were free. Mount Weather was destroyed? Of this she wasn't sure but Clarke would not have her people otherwise. Clarke was smart, cunning, and lethal, she had no doubt found another way into the Mountain. _No thanks to me._ Lexa thought spitefully.

Later the scouts reported back that Clarke had left camp shortly after arriving. Something wasn't right, this should have been a victory for the Sky People. No order was needed for one of the scouts to follow her.

 

Clarke was reported to have a small campsite near one of the Sky People's wreckages of what Lexa had been told was a piece of their Sky Ship. She gave her warriors instructions to continue watching Camp Jaha and for others to search Mount Weather, but called off any scouts that were tracking Clarke. Convincing them that Clarke was no threat to them so long as she was away from the other Sky People, then she ordered her guard to ensure she not be disturbed as she prepared for her trip to Polis.

 

Lexa then snuck out before the guards took their post and made haste towards Clarke's camp. It was soon dusk so she had the cover of night to conceal her as she moved through the woods and arrived at the camp. Not that she'll need the dark to sneak into Clarke's camp, the Sky Leader might not be accustomed to this world and would likely not hear a Grounder stalking her camp. _She may think we, Grounders, are the only thing she has to fear out here, but she's wrong._ Lexa grimaced at the thought of all the creatures that may find Clarke before she did.

 

Scanning the area, there was a small makeshift camp with a sleeping area and a burnt out camp fire, but it felt wrong. Lexa grinned proudly from where she was crouching as she realized it was a decoy, it wasn't convincing to someone with the Commander's experience but it would fool enough to keep her alive. Off to the left was what looked to be a bunker from the old world, that was where Clarke was, Lexa was sure of it. So in the moonlight she skirted the edge of the woods until she was as close as she could manage before carefully creeping up to the bunker.

 

She came to a heavy rusted metal door that opened for her with barely a whisper of a creak, in fact her deep exhalation of the breath she'd been holding was louder than the door. There was no time to silently reprimand herself as her instincts screamed for her to leave, it was almost void of light entirely except for the slight glow of one of the Sky People's light sticks from further down the bunker. It was almost impossible to silently reach the light source in the metal bunker, even Lexa's practiced hunter's tread made a small padding sound. Once to the light, she found Clarke's sleeping form with her hand resting cautiously on a gun, that made the Commander uneasy. Clarke stirred restlessly and in her troubled sleep her hand slipped off the weapon, which Lexa carefully moved out of reach once the blonde had settled.

 

The Grounder watched over the Sky Person as she slept, holding her sword closely, listening to the sounds of the night that echoed through the door that was left partially open. The light stick's glow grew steadily fainter and Clarke became more restless until she woke with a gasp. Her eyes quickly took in the foreign shadow sitting across the small room, and frantically she began searching for her handgun.

 

“Surely you would not try to shoot me, Clarke Commander of the Sky People.” Lexa words came out as a growl that she was immediately sorry for.

 

“ **You bitch!** ” Clarke screamed as she scrambled to shake off her sleepy stupor and tried to lunge at the brunette, but ended up stumbling over something in the darkness. Lexa stood quickly to catch her and had to hold her tightly against her to stop her from trying to punch her. The blonde hissed more curses and spat at the Grounder, “You left them to **DIE**!”

 

Clarke's fury turned into tears, her body slumping in the Commander's arms, and sobbing while Lexa whispered softly in her ear, “I didn't want to leave you. But the deal I made with the Mountain Men not only ensured the release of my people, but also your safety.”

 

“How could you trust them?” Clarke cried angerly.

 

Lexa was quiet for a long moment, her throat tight, “How can you trust me? Now, after all I've done that's hurt you?”

 

The blonde tried to glare at her, except when she looked up she saw tears in her eyes and watched a tear run down the Commander's black war paint. It fell onto Clarke's cheek, she could do nothing but stare into Lexa's eyes, hoping they would look back at her so she might find enough anger to tell her she didn't trust her. But Lexa's eyes were locked on something in the darkness, trying their best to ebb the tears, and she knew she didn't hate her. Clarke rested her forehead in the crook of the Grounder's neck, and her words came out in a rasp from crying and yelling, “Because it's what I would have done.”

 

Lexa had been holding them both up until that point, she guided Clarke back down to the cold floor and held her as the light stick finally died, leaving them in darkness. Both of them were shaking from emotion and the cool dampness, the blonde leaned away and the Commander reflexively resisted letting her go. Ignoring the reluctance of the Grounder she leaned further away, reaching for something, and retrieved a blanket that had been the item that tripped her earlier.

 

Lexa let the blanket be placed around them, creating a warm cocoon that held them together snugly, and strained her neck back to check the door. It was still rather dark, there might be a few hours before sunrise, but then she would need to be back soon after. After they both became comfortable she felt their breathing synchronize and closed her eyes, breathing in Clarke's scent. Remembering how Earth shattering losing Costia was, she couldn't imagine what losing Clarke would do to her... Lexa just didn't know, and that scared her.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, “I am weak.”

 

Clarke grumbled a “what?” but she was too tired to pursue an answer and fell asleep.

 

Lexa smiled weakly, figuring Clarke hadn't had a deep sleep in a long time, she kissed her forehead, “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll actually edit these, my apologies for errors.

Lexa wanted to stay there forever, holding Clarke while she was at her most vulnerable, detached from the world outside and without any leader responsibilities for the moment. Her only duty here was to readjust the blanket around them when the blonde shifted in her sleep. But the world was waking around them, sunlight was beginning to leak through the door and she knew that they must both wake up from this peaceful dream. The Commander's face became almost sorrowful as she gently caressed Clarke's face, placing a delicate kiss on the corner of her mouth, knowing she would not come with her to Polis easily.

 

Clarke stirred as she was eased out of the best sleep she's gotten since coming to Earth. Her hands had been holding the Grounder's armour straps tightly, as if she had been afraid she would disappear as suddenly as she'd appeared, except now they moved up slowly to find Lexa's jaw. Wanting more than just the soft good morning peck she had woken to, and kissed her deeply. It was an attempt to prove to not only Lexa, but to Clarke as well, that they were forgiven.

 

Lexa had to break the kiss first, suppressing a moan, “Clarke, there is something I must ask of you.”

 

“Hm?” She hummed.

 

“Why are you not with your people?” The Grounder was delaying her real inquiry but Clarke seemed not to notice. 

 

Instead the blonde rested her cheek on the Commander's shoulder guard, making herself feel small, and mumbled “They don't need me.”

 

“Those are a fool's words, Clarke.” Lexa scolded, hoping it would spark something inside of Clarke, “Your people need you. So tell me the truth as to why you've neglected your duties.”

 

Silence, but the blonde was clearly becoming agitated and turned her face away from Lexa.

 

She pressed on, “It is true that leaders emerge in times of crisis, but they do not simply leave once victorious. If you're people did not need you, then why did they follow you down here from their Sky Ship? Why did  _ they  _ not retrieve their own from the Mountain Men?”

 

Clarke stood abruptly, sounding furious, “I got them in there in the first place! It's my fault! I've killed so many...”

 

The Commander brushed herself off as she stood, and began groping for the shadow that had become silent again. Once she found an arm she pulled her into her, speaking more softly this time, “People die in this world, Clarke. They die so we may live, it is our duty to not waste the time they've gifted us, and so we must honor their fight, their sacrifice.” 

 

“There was another way...”

 

“No, there was not.” The Grounder half snarled, “You found a way when there was none, you saved your people from a fate worse than death. Those that died in the Mountain were less than human.”

 

Clarke pushed Lexa away, her face unreadable in the dark, and began gathering her things in the dim light that crept and reflected into parts of the bunker. “I can't go back... Not yet.”

 

Lexa's heart leapt and she had to compose herself, “Then don't.”

 

The blonde hesitated, she had expected Lexa to tell her to go back, “What?”

 

“I'm leaving for Polis, I wish for you to accompany me.”

 

It was as if the air was sucked out of the bunker, Clarke's shock caused her to scoff, “What? Just pack up and ride off into the sunset with you?”

 

The Commander was hurt but managed to restrain herself from firing back with a hurtful comment. “It is said that a true warrior can only find themselves on journeys of clarity.” 

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“Clarke, I cannot provide all the answers you seek, but I may help you find them if you come with me.” She extended her hand, now more visible as the sun has fully risen. 

 

Clarke found her gun and placed it in it's holster before appraising Lexa's waiting hand. Unsure what act the Grounder Commander was initiating because this certainly was not the time for a 'warrior forearm grasp' type thing. “I'll go, but we do things my way.”

 

Lexa nodded, but her face blushed with redness as Clarke took her hand and interlaced their fingers. It made no sense to the Grounder, yet her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, and for the first time since their argument before the attack she felt shy. But she loved the little tingles that raced up her arm and the way Clarke's hand fit into her's. “W-what kind of Sky tradition is this?”

 

Clarke giggled, not needing to see the blush to know it was there, “It's called holding hands, it's a sign of affection.”

 

“I like it.” Lexa confessed and leaned forward for a kiss which the blonde obliged by meeting her halfway. 

 

Clarke could feel the Commander's goofy grin during the kiss and couldn't stop one of her own from forming, “The sooner I get packed up, the sooner we can leave.” She whispered across her lips.

 

Lexa pouted, thinking this meant the end of the 'hand holding' and was practically soaring when Clarke didn't let go to lead her out of the bunker. The harsh sunlight caused both girls to squint, the blonde let go of the Grounder's hand to shield her eyes from the light as they adjusted, and Lexa immediately drew her sword as she scanned the plan out of habit. 

 

No animals, it was quiet, and the terrain looked different. _But the night can distort your surroundings._ Lexa thought. Then she saw it, the way the grass flattened unnaturally near some debris creating a trail, but she soon relaxed upon seeing some familiar armour. She'd been gone long enough for her guard to notice and even he knew where to find her without much thought. Clarke's eyes followed Lexa's and she drew her gun, aiming it at the debris.

 

“No.” Lexa guided the weapon down with her hand.

 

Clarke looked at her with disbelief, “You brought guards with you?”

 

Shaking her head, the Commander started to walk toward the decoy camp, “He must have come at dawn. Be glade it is not Indra.”

 

Grumbling, the blonde continued behind her to pack up the rest of her things, except the grumbling was half-hearted as she was relieved that it was not Indra. After everything was packed and they were about to go back to the Grounder's camp she remembered something, “What did you mean last night when you said the deal with the Mountain Men ensured my safety?”

 

Lexa's eyes flickered to the guard, hoping he was out of earshot, “They believed you to be too weak without our forces and that you would be unable to invade the Mountain. The agreement was that if we stand down, our people would be released and the Mountain Men would cease all counter attacks against you, ensuring your safety.”

 

“How could you possibly think they were telling the truth?!” She hissed, also aware of the Grounder following them.

 

Her eyes fell to the ground in front of them, “They honored it as far as my people were concerned,” Lexa turned to Clarke, “and you've become accustomed to not dying.”

 

Clarke wanted to be mad, but there was something in the way the words were said that weighed heavily on her. Maybe it was the truth of them. She really did have a knack for staying alive, which to her was a blessing and a curse. So many had died and yet she has prevailed in every battle; she's survived crashing to Earth, the war with Grounders, being attacked by a mutant guerrilla, and rescuing her people from the Mountain Men. 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa stopped, her eyes furrowed in concern.

 

“I'm fine, let's keep going.” She shrugged off the feeling of darkness that had infiltrated her body and picked up their pace.

 

The Commander kept a close eye on the blonde for the remainder of their trek back to the camp, worried about the detached look that consumed her features every so often. It was normal to see this with her own people because it was how they needed to be in order to survive, but the Sky People were different. From what she has seen from the Sky People is that they lead with passion and emotion, their concern for one another always plain to the human eye. They had little discipline and there was a power struggle among them that could tear them apart. But Clarke was different from them, she was adapting to this world, learning how to control her emotion and make difficult decisions, she had become the leader they needed. She was learning to lead like a Grounder. Like a Commander. 

 

_Like Heda_.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quality and post dates will vary depending on how busy I am.

 

“Clarke, you've got to apply more than that.” Lexa suppressed a laugh as she wiped some smeared war paint off the blonde's cheek, “If you don't it will simply make you look dirty.”

 

Clarke smiled obnoxiously, “Well it _is_ dirt.”

 

She wiped off her hands and spoke impatiently, “It is not, but do as you wish, we leave now whether you are ready or not.”

 

“Why do I need to wear this anyways?” Clarke questioned as she reluctantly slapped more black onto her face, mimicking Lexa's.

 

“Because,” Lexa stopped when she saw the pattern and had to shake off a little smirk, “because even I can not predict how they will react to being informed of people claiming they fell from the sky, so you must look and act like a Grounder.”

 

As flattered as she was that Clarke had mimicked her face paint, there was the real dilemma of how the Grounder leaders would take the news of Sky People. Surely all of Lexa's worries were exaggerated worst-case scenarios, but her protectiveness was making her anxious and paranoid. Years ago, when she had been Anya's second, she had heard stories of people fleeing the ground and disappearing into the sky, never had she thought of it as more than a story for little ones. But what bothered her now were not the stories themselves, it was the reaction to the stories, as they would often end with war cries of “only cowards flee” and 'kill all cowards'. 

 

“Heda.” Lexa's thoughts were interrupted by Indra entering the tent.

 

The Commander nodded at Indra, who gave Clarke a death stare before replying with few words in Trigedasleng. Lexa waved her off which triggered a small growl from the other Grounder, but she ignored it, turning to Clarke once she had left. “We must go now.”

 

“What did she say?” Clarke asked while picking up her few belongings.

 

“I don't think you want to know.” Lexa feigned a grave look.

 

The blonde didn't pick up on Lexa's deception and whispered hoarsely, her face flushing, “Does-does she want to kill me too?”

 

“Indra would sooner attempt an assassination on me before so much as throwing a stone your way.” Lexa smiled at her to reassure her, “She is no fool like Quint. As for her words she was simply saying that you were making us late.”

 

Clarke's jaw dropped and punched the Grounder's arm, “You ass, that _is not_ funny.”

 

Lexa placed her arm around her assailant's waist, guiding her out, “You need not worry for your safety when I'm around, Clarke, but you should learn our native tongue.”

 

She gave a sigh that was half relief and half exasperation, “OK, but we're supposed to be doing things my way and giving me heart attacks are _not_ doing things my way.”

 

Lexa stopped outside the tent, releasing Clarke to check her over, “Are you well to travel?”

 

It was Clarke's turn to smirk at the misunderstanding, “It's an expression, it just means you scared me.”

 

The Commander didn't blush because her people were watching her, instead she busied herself with helping Clarke onto her horse. Their group consisted of them, Indra and three other warriors, all on horse back. It was a two day ride to Polis and there was no predicting how long their stay might be, she had wanted to leave Indra in charge of the clan in her absence but that would be unwise. Indra was quick tempered and rash which would have left her unfit for Command with such fragile circumstances, instead two warriors were left in charge. This was done knowing that if they chose to defy her order to not give any major commands in her absence- they would be unable to agree with each other, thus remaining inactive.

 

The Grounders lined up to wish them a safe journey, Lexa of course kept her gaze forward with those of the rest of her party, except Clarke. Who let her eyes wander over the crowd that had gathered to watch them leave, finding a young girl that was moving towards the Commander. This girl was not like the future seconds that could be found around the camp practice fighting. Her hair braid was neat and intricate, her outfit tidier than the others. Lexa stopped for her as she extended her hand upwards to her, holding a small blue flower, which the Commander accepted with a small smile.

 

_I guess even a big tough grounder can have a soft spot for kids,_ Clarke bit her lip to contain her grin.

 

Lexa tucked the flower safely away and caught Clarke's eye, blushing underneath her war paint, they proceeded on their way. The Commander loved the way the Sky Leader had watched her accept the flower with such warmth in her blue eyes. But it reminded her of Costia. She wanted to leave her grief behind and the moment they were on the main path she coaxed her horse into a run.

 

Clarke saw the change in Lexa's demeanor but didn't feel she could question her around the other Grounders and decided it best to just try to keep up.

 

When they arrived at their campsite for the night Lexa avoided Clarke at first, giving orders for Indra and two other Grounders to go hunt, and the remaining one to start a small fire. While they set up the tents quietly, the Commander avoided eye contact and busied herself by doing most of the work, which made it hard for Clarke to learn how the Grounders did things. Clarke was just about to give up on one of the tie downs when Lexa's skilled hands nudged her's out of the way, tying the knot slowly and precisely so the blonde could see how it was done.

 

Lexa watched as Clarke tried to tie the next one, it was tied correctly but too loose, and she made her repeat it until it was done right. It took three attempts until she was happy with it and then moved around to inspect the entire site.

 

Indra's hunting party returned with a small deer that they wasted no time preparing while Clarke and Lexa sat awkwardly around the fire. Lexa pretended to clean her dagger and Clarke faked interest in the preparation of the deer. Clarke was sitting close enough to feel the heat coming off the Grounder and wanted nothing more than to lean into her, but she could also feel the death stare she was getting from Indra. Even after the hours of riding Indra still hadn't let up her distrustful glare that threatened to burn a hole through Clarke.

 

After they'd eaten and Lexa had given out her final orders for the night, she and Clarke went into the Commander's tent. Once inside Clarke placed her hand on the Commander's arm, “What's wrong?” she asked Lexa who hadn't bothered to turn and face her.

 

Lexa ignored her and tried to step away.

 

Clarke pulled her arm to spin her around, “Lexa, you can talk to me.”

 

Lexa chewed her bottom lip and looked at the ground.

 

Her voice dropped low and she took a half step toward the Grounder, “Remember the last time I was in your tent and you were scarred to tell me something?” Clarke took another step, forcing the other woman back, “Except there's no table in here this time.”

 

Lexa swallowed, her mouth becoming dry and she tried to will herself not to move next time.

 

The Sky Leader made one more move that brought their hips together and their faces were less than an inch apart, “Tell me why you are weak, Heda.”

 

Lexa's hands shook, her throat felt tight and she couldn't breathe. She submitted and tried to take a step back but hands quickly found her waist, keeping her there.

 

Clarke slid one hand up Lexa's side, then over her chest, before finding it's way under her jacket. She found what she was looking for and pulled out the flower, leaning back enough to place it between their faces, “Does it have something to do with this?”

 

Lexa's eyes flickered from Clarke's eyes, to the flower being twirled between her thumb and forefinger, tears forming. Doing her best to keep the tears back she turned her head away and whispered “You.”

 

She was confused by the answer until she remembered the former question, “ _I_ make you weak?”

 

The Grounder didn't respond but forced herself to make eye contact again, taking in the contrast of blue eyes and flower against the black war paint.

 

Her mind was racing trying to understand, then her face softened in recognition, “Love is weakness.”

 

Lexa couldn't move. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't break eye contact because what she saw there now didn't make her remember Costia, instead she was losing herself in them. It was as if only she and Clarke existed in this moment, and she could only see love in her eyes. Lexa had never truly seen love in another's eyes before, even Costia had never looked at her with this intensity.

 

Clarke dropped the flower to wipe a tear away from Lexa's cheek, not taking her eyes away from her's, “Lexa...” Clarke wanted to kiss her, but felt she needed permission this time.

 

Lexa closed the gap and gave Clarke a deep passionate kiss, losing herself in it as she let the blonde pull her closer. But not happy with how lightly Clarke's hips felt against her own, she placed both hands on them and pressed them into her own. When she broke from the kiss to take a breath, she softly spoke into Clarke's ear, “I love you Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have tritanomaly(or whatever it's called cuz I can never spell/remember it) which pretty much means I'm partially colour blind and can't see blues and stuff, so if Clarke's eyes aren't blue I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_When Lexa broke from the kiss to take a breath, she softly spoke into her ear, “I love you Clarke.”_

 

* * *

 

Clarke shivered at Lexa's words, her breath catching in her throat. The candles set up inside the tent seemed to become too soft to light the tent, making it seem as if only the two of them existed here. She didn't know if she was ready to return the words. No one had ever stayed in her life long enough to hear those words from her; Except for Finn a moment before she plunged a knife into him.

 

Lexa hugged her tighter in response to the shiver, thinking it was from the chill seeping into the tent, and wanted her closer.

 

“Lexa.” She felt cold and heat was radiating off the Commander. She wanted to rip off their clothing and armour and claim the Grounder, needing to take control of the situation. But she hesitated, not wanting it to be fast and reckless like it had been with Finn. Her elbow bumped Lexa's sword causing the Grounder's muscles to tense reflexively around her, and Clarke stiffened cautiously.

 

Lexa forced herself to let go of Clarke and turned away ashamed, interpreting her own action as herself mistrusting Clarke, “Maybe it's best...”

 

As unsure as she'd been a moment ago she knew now, after seeing how afraid the Commander was of hurting her in any way, that this was what she wanted. “You're right.”

 

Lexa looked over her shoulder, trying to hide the hurt look that threatened to engulf her features.

 

“Maybe it's best,” the blonde turned her around gently, “I tell you 'I love you' too.”

 

Her heart melted, leaning her forehead against Clarke's, “So it is.”

 

The Sky Leader rested a hand on the sword, watching for any hint of protest from her, and began disarming the Commander.

 

Lexa kept her eyes locked with Clarke's, focusing on her breathing and the other woman, doing everything to keep herself from flinching. Clarke's scent filled every breath she took and she couldn't hold back anymore. Her hand grabbed the last knife she had on herself and threw it to the ground, while her other hand pulled at the blonde's jacket.

 

Clarke dropped her gun and holster, shrugging out of her jacket to help Lexa rid them both of their clothes. Her lips found the Commander's as she fumbled with Lexa's armour straps and leather, while the Grounder began lifting up her shirt. After relieving Clarke of her shirt, Lexa nipped at her bare collar bone and growled in frustration as she struggled with the belt on the Sky Leader's jeans.

 

Lexa picked Clarke up, letting her legs wrap around her hips, and carried her the few steps to her animal skin bed. The blonde made a little squeak of surprise at the Grounder's strength and squeezed her legs tight, provoking another growl.

 

Lexa gently laid her down onto the furs, eyes raking over Clarke's exposed body. This was practically un-scarred and unmarked skin, a stark contrast to her own darker scarred and tattooed body. She brushed her fingers over the most prominent scar on the Sky Leader's abdomen, before taking off her own shirt to display the map of scars that told many stories from years of battle and training.

 

Clarke's hands wandered along the marks, sometimes falling into the dips of Lexa's abs before finding a new path. _This is so much more than Finn._ She thought lustfully.

 

Lexa let Clarke take a moment to appraise her before going down on her. Licking and lashing until she brought Clarke to her climax faster than she'd anticipated and had to strain her arm to hold the blonde's hips down.

 

Clarke's eyes rolled back and her fists clenched one of the furs, making her hands sweaty. Her entire body ripped with the orgasm and despite her clenched jaw she hissed out, “Lexa.”

 

The Grounder grinned as she brought the blonde down, she absolutely adored that about Clarke. To everyone else she was simply 'Heda' but to Clarke she was 'Lexa', and that was so much more. She slid her body back up the panting blonde's, bridging herself on top of her so that they were still touching but her weight wasn't too heavy on Clarke's chest.

 

Once she had her breath back, Clarke pushed Lexa over and rolled onto her, “Lexa.”

 

Lexa closed her eyes, indulging in the sound of her own name coming from Clarke's lips, “Yes?” She hummed.

 

Clarke traced Lexa's arm tattoo. “This is a different kind of love, isn't it?”

 

Lexa's eyes fluttered open to take in her expression, then stalled by pulling a fur over them, “Maybe it's best that way.”

 

Clarke smirked and playfully pushed herself off the Grounder, causing a defiant snarl to escape Lexa as she got up. The blonde rolled her eyes and picked up her sleeping bag, unzipping it entirely to drape over them instead of the fur. Clarke snuggled back on top of Lexa, slipping her hand down the Commander's pants, and gave a little growl of frustration that she was still wearing them. But she soon reveled in the sharp breath Lexa drew when her hand found her wetness.

 

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, trying to maintain her composure and not give Clarke more control than she was comfortable with. The Sky Leader made it difficult though, moving at just the right pace and biting her bottom lip hard enough to cause a moan to almost escape, but Lexa caught it in time.

 

Clarke tried the few little things she knew on the Grounder hoping to drag out a moan and it almost worked as she hit the right spot at the right time. Lexa's hips jerked up into Clarke and her nails scraped down the blonde's back as her face twisted in an _almost_ silent groan. The soft sound that slipped past those heavily guarded lips made Clarke moan against her tan salty skin.

 

“ _Clarke.”_ Lexa gasped as her body burned with pleasure and pressed itself against her.

 

It took Lexa a long moment before they could both sink back into the furs and Clarke rolled back to lay beside the Commander, placing small delicate kisses to the scars on the Commander's shoulder. Feeling Lexa's heaving chest and warm breath, she smiled against her, “Lexa, I love you.”

 

Lexa brushed a loose strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, kissing her on the lips as she mouthed 'I love you too' in hopes they could both taste the words. She slid her hand down the Blonde's back careful to not press too hard on the puffy red skin from her scratching, and mumbled an apology.

 

Clarke held back a little wince and bit Lexa's shoulder, hard enough for blood to prick through her skin, “ _There_ , we're even.”

 

Lexa gave her a toothy grin and a chuckle, “That's fair.”


End file.
